A crève cœur
by InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: Les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères sont aussi les plus dures à sauver... Luke Castellan x reader


**A crève cœur**

Tu observes le détroit de Long Island. Le soleil couchant embrase l'océan Atlantique qui s'étend à perte de vue et qui te fait face. A un moment où à un autre il faudra bien que tu y ailles. C'est ton devoir et tu dois lui parler. Essayer de le raisonner? Beaucoup dirais que c'est peine perdue mais tu ne peux te résoudre à l'abandonner. Pas Luke. Pas celui qui t'a aidé dans tes pires moments. Le fils d'Hermès a toujours été un ami précieux pour la pauvre indéterminée que tu es... Pas de signes depuis ton arrivée à la colonie, un an après celle de Luke. D'amis proches et de colocataires de bungalow, vous êtes passé, au fil des années, à une relation plus complexe... Tu l'aimes mais n'a jamais pu lui avouer, encore moins après son départ de la colonie... Allié de Cronos? Tu ne peux le croire. Décidé à détruire l'Olympe et tuer les Dieux? Même si tu leur en veux de ne pas t'avoir reconnu, tu ne leur souhaite pas la mort... Un soupir t'échappe et tu tressailles. L'adrénaline couplée au stress t'envahit, emplissant chacun de tes vaisseaux sanguins, pulsant avec fureur dans ton cœur malmené.

Les vagues viennent s'écraser inlassablement contre tes orteils et tu enfouis un peu plus tes pieds dans le sable... Tu dois le faire. Au moins essayer. Tu ne peux résolument pas le laisser se faire tuer sans faire quelque chose. Inspirant profondément, tu rassembles tout ton courage et plonge dans les flots azurés teintés de nuances de rouge et de orange. Nageant aussi vite que tu le peux, tu te rapproches tant bien que mal du bateau qui mouille depuis quelques jours dans la baie.

Après t'être enfuie de la colonie, tu as fait marché tous tes informateurs pour en arriver à cette conclusion: Luke est sur le bateau que lui a offert son père, le Princesse Andromède, et partira dans quelques jours pour une destination inconnue que tu sais être périlleuse...

L'eau salée te pique les yeux et tes vêtements trempés ne te facilitent pas la tâche mais tu finis par t'approcher assez près du navire à la coque brillante et chromée. Vérifiant que personne ne te voit, tu t'accroches au bastingage et bascule. Ta respiration est saccadée par ta nage intensive mais tes réflexes de demi dieu prennent le dessus et tu dégaines dans un chuintement fluide ta lame, t'accroupissant pour passer inaperçue. Tu longes plusieurs portes sans rencontrer âme qui vive et cela te semble suspect. Si Luke est ici, il doit avoir plusieurs alliés à ses côtés, dont des bestioles pas forcément très fréquentables...

Un tournant.

Te collant au mur d'un blanc immaculé, tu expires doucement l'air de ta cage thoracique et sors vivement de ta cachette, prête à faire face à de quelconques ennemis.

Personne.

Tu reprends ta marche furtive, tes pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur le bois lisse... Tu arrives sur le pont, lui aussi désert.

De plus en plus étrange...

Tu rengaines ta lame avec prudence et noue rapidement tes cheveux en un chignon désordonné. Tes sens restants en alerte, tu essores un peu tes vêtements et décides de rentrer véritablement dans le navire.

Ouvrant la première porte te faisant face, tu découvres un intérieur luxueux mais épuré. Un magnifique jeux d'échec repose sagement sur une table entièrement faite de verre, au centre de cette grande pièce. Un escalier monte vers l'étage supérieur...

"_ Sûrement la cabine du capitaine..." penses-tu.

Tu essais d'analyser et de mémoriser chaque détail qui pourrait t'être utile à l'avenir. Tu te places face à la porte et prends dans ta main une des pièces métalliques du jeux, savourant la fraîcheur de la matière sous tes doigts. Vous passiez des heures à y jouer avec Luke... Luke! Ne pas oublier ton objectif principal.

Rassénérée, tu te retournes et te retrouves face à _lui_.

Un étrange silence s'installe alors que vous vous dévisagez. Il semble d'observer sous toutes les coutures, notant ton air épuisé, plusieurs plaies superficielles sur ton visage ou encore tes cheveux mouillés, salés et en bataille. Il descend les quelques marches qui vous séparent et se place devant toi, te dépassant presque d'une tête maintenant... Tout a bien changé depuis l'époque où vous vous êtes rencontrés... En pensant cela, des souvenirs te submergent, des bons moments, et tu n'en es que plus déterminée à l'aider, à le sortir de cette situation, coûte que coûte.

Tu l'observes toi aussi et lorsque tes yeux tombent sur la cicatrice, sur le côté de son visage, tu ne peux t'empêcher de rompre le silence.

"_ Luke, je t'en supplie, reviens..."

Ta voix se brise et tes yeux se remplissent de larmes contre ton gré. Tu essaies d'étouffer tes sanglots mais c'est peine perdue. A travers le voile de tes larmes, tu peux voir l'abattement dans son regard. Il te prend alors dans ses bras et te sers contre lui, tes sanglots s'accentuant.

"_ Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu as craqué? Tu n'en pouvais plus de ne pas savoir tes origines... Cela avait terminé de la même manière..." te dit-il.

Tu peux entendre le sourire triste dans sa voix. Son ton mélancolique te brise encore plus le cœur et tu te mets à pleurer de plus belle. Tu te mets à tout lui déballer, ne supportant plus cette situation.

"_ Luke tu dois revenir! Tu es ma seule famille, je ne peux pas survivre sans toi! C'est trop dur! J'ai peur pour toi, si peur!"

Tu hoquettes et le sers encore plus fort contre toi, voulant être sûre qu'il est bien là avec toi, que ce n'est pas une illusion. Il caresse tes cheveux trempés, comme lorsque vous étiez plus jeunes, à la colonie. Vous restez ainsi jusqu'à ce que ta crise s'arrête et que tu retrouves complètement ton calme. Vos regards se croisent à nouveau et tu l'implores de cette manière, le priant de renoncer à cette folie, qu'il est encore temps... Il caresse doucement ta joue et murmure:

"_ Tu devrais rentrer à la colonie... Les prévenir que cette guerre va avoir lieu. Que tout le monde y soit préparé."

"_ Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Luke..."

"_ Moi non plus..."

Il approche alors doucement ses lèvres des tiennes et les unis dans un tendre baiser. Celui que tu attends depuis des années et que tu n'espérais plus. Hélas, cela ressemble terriblement à un baiser d'adieu...

"_ Tu dois rentrer..."

"_ Non! Pas sans toi!"

"_ Si! Je ne ferais que te mettre en danger!"

Un éclair de panique brille dans ses yeux bleus et cela en devient insupportable.

"_ Alors c'est comme ça? On se bat l'un contre l'autre et on finira malheureux quoi qu'il arrive?"

Des larmes d'amertume remplacent celles de tristesse.

"_ Je suis désolé... J'aurais tellement aimé que ça se passe autrement..."

Il cherche tes yeux, caressant toujours ta joue et te maintenant aussi près de lui que possible. C'est à la fois un délice et une torture pour toi. Car tu sais pertinemment que ce sera votre dernière rencontre avant que le combat commence...

Tu l'embrasses une nouvelle fois, plus longuement, plus intensément, souhaitant graver cette sensation à jamais dans ton esprit.

"_ Je vais retourner à la colonie. Je vais les prévenir. Je vais m'entraîner plus que jamais. Et le moment venu, je vais sauver ta peau ok?"

Des émotions contraires tempêtent en toi mais tu es emplie de détermination, prête à tout pour secourir celui que tu aimes.

Il hoche la tête et sourie...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Le lendemain matin, tu es à nouveau sur la plage. Retour à la case départ, enfin presque... Tu contemples le lever de soleil sur les flots et te diriges vers la route. Tu as une mission à accomplir.

Et quelqu'un à sauver.

The end.


End file.
